


Restore Me

by controlofwhatido, facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a bad day, and needs his Daddy to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restore Me

**Author's Note:**

> We realize this is a kink that isn’t everyone’s cuppa, and that’s okay. :) We really wanted to write Kurt as the Daddy, so here it is. Many thanks to Lucie and Tracy for the beta.

They never have a signal, really. But when Kurt gets a text letting him know that Blaine has had a  _really bad day_ , Kurt knows what he’s coming home to. He forgets about thinking what he needs to pull out for dinner, forgets about who he needs to e-mail, and focuses only on taking care of Blaine, what Blaine needs. 

When he gets home, it’s quiet. That would’ve been his first sign that something is different - if he didn’t already  _know_. He quickly toes his shoes off and drops his bag in the entranceway before making his way to the bedroom, where he finds Blaine curled up on the bed. He knows Blaine isn’t asleep yet just by the way he’s breathing. He sees Blaine has pulled on his comfort clothes - his old Dalton t-shirt that is too small on him now, and a pair of old McKinley gym shorts that don’t quite fit anymore. “How are you feeling, baby?” he asks softly, knowing better by now than to startle him. 

 Blaine rolls over slowly before responding, “Daddy?” 

Kurt nods, a warm feeling filling him with how easily they can slip into this, now. “I’m here, baby.” He crawls into the bed beside Blaine and brushes his fingers across Blaine’s forehead. “You had a bad day?” 

Blaine nods and shuffles up so he can lean against Kurt’s side, his shirt riding further up on his belly. “Yeah, people were mean today,” he says quietly, his lips forming into a pout. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” Kurt says softly, lifting his arm so Blaine can curl up to his chest. He trails his fingers over the exposed skin of Blaine’s upper arm, slowly hiking up his t-shirt sleeve. “What can Daddy do to make you feel better?” 

 Blaine half shrugs, a delicious red blush starting on the apples of his cheeks. “I don’t know,” he mumbles.

 “Daddy can’t help you unless you tell him what you want,” Kurt coaxes, his fingers slipping down to the elastic waistband on Blaine’s shorts.

 Blaine sucks in a quick breath and turns his face away from Kurt; clearly bashful about whatever it is he wants.

 “Hmm,” Kurt hums, his fingers dancing lower into Blaine’s shorts. “Maybe you want to color?” he asks, his fingers now kneading the soft skin on Blaine’s ass.

 Blaine bites his lower lip and shakes his head no, pushing back into the touch of Kurt’s hand on him.

 “Do you want to watch a movie?” Kurt murmurs, trailing a finger lightly up and down the crack of Blaine’s ass. “Is that what you want?”  Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and violently shakes his head ‘no’.

 Kurt smirks and presses a finger in between Blaine’s cheeks, right up against his hole, and Blaine gasps. “I guess it’s bath time then,” Kurt says, pulling his hand from Blaine’s shorts.

 “Daddy!” Blaine whines, his eyebrows drawn together and his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

 Kurt smiles and leans in close. “Do you like Daddy’s special cuddles?” 

 “Yeah,” Blaine whispers, hiding his face in Kurt’s sleeve. “They make me feel good  _down there_.” 

 “I know, sweetheart,” Kurt says, patting Blaine on his thigh. “It’s time for your bath - and if you’re good, I’ll give you your  _special_  kisses before bedtime.” His cock stirs in his pants just thinking about it - he’s already half hard, has been since he crawled into bed. Blaine does this  _so well,_  he can’t help but get aroused right away. 

 “I’ll be good for you, Daddy,” Blaine says. He smiles shyly. “Promise.”

“That’s my good boy,” Kurt says. He holds Blaine’s hand and gently tugs him until he’s sitting upright, pulling him until he’s rolling out of the bed. “I think it’s bath time.”

The walk to the bathroom is short, just across the hall. Kurt directs Blaine to sit on top of the hamper while he fills the bathtub with warm water. Blaine fidgets a little while Kurt messes with the dial, a little to the left and a little to the right until it’s the perfect temperature.

“Time to take off your pajamas,” Kurt says, tugging at the bottom of Blaine’s shirt.

Blaine lets Kurt pull his shirt up but tries to bat Kurt’s hands away when he reaches for his shorts. “Daddy,” he says, wiggling away from Kurt’s hands. “That’s - that’s  _private_.” 

 Kurt smiles and rubs his hands up and down Blaine’s arms. “I know, baby. But it’s just you and me right now… and remember what I’ve said? I’m allowed to see, especially during our special time, okay?” 

 Blaine bites his lip and glances at the tub. “C-can I have bubbles in my bath?” he asks, tilting his hips up, letting Kurt slide his shorts off. 

“Of course you can,” Kurt says, letting the shorts catch around Blaine’s ankles. Blaine giggles and kicks his feet rapidly until the shorts fall to the floor, his hands immediately reaching down to cover himself.

“No being a shy baby,” Kurt says, gently tugging at Blaine’s hands until they fall to his side. His cock is already full, hard just from the anticipation, and a blush rises to his cheeks.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Blaine mumbles. He’s sitting far enough back on the hamper so his feet don’t touch the ground, idly kicking them back and forth.

Kurt fights the urge to drop to his knees and take Blaine into his mouth, to make Blaine fall apart right then and there, but that’s not what Blaine needs right now, so he turns and reaches for Blaine’s favorite bubble bath, pouring a cap full in and turning the water off just as the tub is finished filling. “It’s okay, just no touching unless I say it’s okay, remember? Only I’m allowed to touch. Now, in you go.” 

 Blaine pushes himself off the hamper and holds onto Kurt’s hand for support as he slowly dips his foot in the water. He retracts it fast with a gasp. “Ah! It’s too hot, Daddy!” 

 “No it’s not, I just tested it…now, c’mon, get in before you get in trouble,” Kurt says, nudging Blaine closer to the tub. 

Blaine slowly lowers himself into the water, dropping down into the bubbles. He sits down fully, the water rising up to his chest and the bubbles almost covering his nipples. Blaine sighs and Kurt can see the tension ease out of his muscles.

“Do you want to tell me about your day?” Kurt asks, kneeling down next to the tub and reaching for the shampoo.

Blaine stares at the wall and flicks away the bubbles that are floating by his chest. “Mean people,” he says sadly. 

 “I know, baby,” Kurt says softly, rolling up his sleeves before pouring enough shampoo in his hands to start on Blaine’s hair. When he reaches for Blaine’s head, Blaine immediately closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “That’s a good boy…so good for me. Now, what happened with these mean people?” 

 “Can I tell you later, Daddy? I’m too sad,” Blaine says, hugging his arms to his chest. 

Kurt sighs, his fingers digging into Blaine’s scalp as he works the shampoo into Blaine’s hair. He knows Blaine will tell him later what caused this, when they’re curled up in bed and playtime is over. He’ll whisper to Kurt about his day, tell him about an argument with his boss or a fight he had with a student in class. “You can tell me later,” Kurt replies, cupping handfuls of water to drop on Blaine’s hair, washing the shampoo out. “Close your eyes again, baby.”

Blaine snaps his eyes shut as the shampoo and water slide down his face and back. His fingers play in the bubbles and Kurt still cannot get over how good Blaine is at this.

“All done?” Blaine asks, blinking through the water dripping down his face. 

 Kurt reaches for the loofah and lets it drop into the tub, splashing bubbles where it lands. “Nope, I still need to wash your body. You want to be nice and clean for me, don’t you?” 

 Blaine blushes and nods, swirling a few bubbles around with his hands. “I have to be clean for special time, right, Daddy?” he asks, looking at his toes sticking out of the water instead of Kurt. 

“That’s right, baby,” Kurt says. He squeezes the loofah a few times under the water and slowly brings it up and across Blaine’s chest, dragging it across Blaine’s skin that’s turned pink from the warm water.

“Hmm,” Blaine hums, his eyes drifting shut. “Feels good, Daddy.”

Kurt takes his time, washing along Blaine’s chest and the muscles on his back. Blaine sighs contentedly, pushing back into Kurt’s comforting touches. Kurt brings the loofah back to Blaine’s chest, purposely dragging it across his nipples.

“Daddy,” Blaine gasps, his voice high in surprise.

“What is it, baby?” Kurt asks, letting the fabric of the loofah scratch across his nipples. “Does something feel good?”

“Y-yeah,” Blaine nods, his hands disappearing underneath the water. 

 The bubbles have started to dissipate, so Kurt can see that Blaine has one had wrapped around his cock and is slowly stroking himself. He stops washing Blaine’s chest and reaches down to grab Blaine’s arm. “Ah-ah, what did I say about touching?”

 Blaine startles and looks at Kurt with wide, unblinking eyes. “That I’m not supposed to unless Daddy says? I’m sorry…I - I couldn’t help it.” 

 “Well, I still have to get you clean down there,” Kurt says, grabbing the loofah again and gently pressing it against Blaine’s cock. He starts to slowly apply pressure as he moves his hand up and down, trying not to smile as Blaine arches up into the touch. “Just trying to get you clean, baby.” 

“Daddy,” Blaine sighs, spreading his legs under the water.

Kurt just hums, applying more pressure to the underside of Blaine’s cock. Blaine shifts his hips closer to Kurt’s touch. “Ah, ah, ah,” Kurt says. “Stay still for Daddy.”

Blaine whines, but stills his hips. Kurt moves his hand faster and faster, sloshing the water around the tub. Blaine’s hands fly to the side of the tub, gripping tightly and spilling some water over the sides.

Kurt takes his hand away abruptly and Blaine cries out. “Look at this mess you made,” Kurt says, pointing to the small puddle on the floor. “That’s not a very good baby. I think bath time is over.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Blaine says, his eyes cast down at the water.

Kurt reaches down and unplugs the drain, before standing up and grabbing a towel off the rack. “Let’s get you dried off and back into bed.” 

 “Do I,” Blaine bites his lip and stands up awkwardly, trying to hide his cock from Kurt. “Do I still get special cuddles when we get there?” 

  Kurt wraps the towel around Blaine’s shoulders and helps him out of the tub. “If you’re a good boy and let me dry you off without being so shy, then I’ll think about it.” 

 “Okay, Daddy,” Blaine says, his breath hitching in his throat as he glances up at the ceiling while Kurt takes the towel and slowly starts to pat his body dry. 

Kurt dries Blaine off, lower and lower until he’s kneeling in front of Blaine. His cock is hard and right in front of Kurt’s face. Kurt catches Blaine by the hips before he can turn himself away, softly tsking him. “No being shy,” Kurt reminds him. He dries Blaine’s legs, purposely ignoring his dick, and rubbing down to his feet.

“Okay, all dry,” Kurt says, patting Blaine on the stomach.

“Can I put my pajamas back on?” Blaine asks, already reaching for his shorts. 

 Kurt shakes his head and grabs Blaine’s hand, holding him still. He wraps the towel around Blaine’s waist, making it snug enough so Blaine can walk to their bedroom without it falling off. “Nope, if baby wants special cuddles and kisses, Daddy needs him to stay naked. Now hurry up and get into bed. I’lll be right there.” 

 Blaine quickly exits the bathroom and Kurt hears the towel hit the bedroom floor, then the soft squeak of the mattress. Kurt takes a moment to clean up the mess from the bath and unbuttons his shirt, leaving it hanging open as he turns off the light to the bathroom and enters their bedroom. “Are you ready for me?” 

“Hi, Daddy,” Blaine says softly, lying on his side, his arm tucked under his head.

“Hi, baby,” Kurt answers, crossing the room and standing next to the bed. “Do you want Daddy’s special kisses?” he asks. Blaine bites his lower lip, eyes not meeting Kurt’s. He nods his head slowly and Kurt feels his skin pricking with heat at the innocence radiating from Blaine.

“Well then, roll onto your tummy,” Kurt says, his eyes glued to Blaine’s naked body.

As Blaine turns over, propping himself up on his arms slightly, Kurt crawls onto the bed beside him and leans on his side. “Where are you going to kiss me first, Daddy?” 

 Kurt props himself up on his elbow and uses his free hand to lightly thumb over Blaine’s lips. “Well, I was thinking that I’d kiss you here,” he says, leaning in and pressing his lips against Blaine’s. When Blaine doesn’t respond, Kurt pulls back and licks his lips. “Open those pretty lips a little, baby. Let Daddy kiss you.” 

“Like this?” Blaine asks and then drops his jaw slightly, opening his mouth so Kurt can see a peek of his pink tongue.

“Just like that,” Kurt whispers, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He slides his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, needing to feel and to taste, but Blaine pulls back and giggles.

“That feels funny, Daddy,” Blaine says, covering his mouth with his hand as his giggles continue. “It tickles.”

Kurt pulls Blaine’s hand away from his mouth. “Don’t make me have to spank you,” he scolds. “Let me kiss you, okay? It won’t tickle, it’ll feel good. I promise.” 

 “Okay, Daddy,” Blaine says, letting his mouth fall open just enough again. 

 Kurt smiles and brushes his fingers across Blaine’s jaw before leaning in, whispering that he’s such a good boy as his mouth closes over Blaine’s. This time Blaine lets him kiss him, lets him slide his tongue against Blaine’s, and even feels Blaine start to respond. When Blaine groans softly, he pulls back. “Are you ready for your other  _special_  kisses, sweetheart?” 

Blaine nods his head quickly, and wiggles down into the mattress. Kurt laughs at his excitement and moves until each one of his knees is straddling the tops of Blaine’s thighs.

“Daddy?” Blaine calls out to him, his voice soft and suddenly shy. “Can you – um,” he trails off bashfully.

“What is it, baby?” Kurt asks, letting his fingers trail up and down Blaine’s back.

“Can you be naked, too?” Blaine asks, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“Of course I can. Anything for you,” Kurt answers, shrugging off his shirt and quickly working the button and fly on his pants. He leaves Blaine for only a moment to kick his pants and underwear off and then settles in again, his weight resting on the back of Blaine’s thighs.

Kurt bends down and presses his lips against the light birth mark on Blaine’s shoulder. “Is that better, baby?” Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s skin.

“Yeah,” Blaine nods. He gasps when Kurt’s cock brushes against his bottom. “Daddy! You’re - “ 

 “Yes, I’m hard,” Kurt says, wriggling down so he’s able to see Blaine’s ass. “Baby makes Daddy happy when he’s naked.” He lightly brushes his fingers down Blaine’s crack, watching Blaine’s ass flex as he does so. “Relax, baby,” he says softly. “Remember how good this feels? Daddy’s going to make baby feel so good.” 

 The tension visibly falls out of Blaine’s body as he relaxes against the bed. “Yes,” he says quietly. “I remember.” 

 “Gonna make you feel so good,” Kurt groans, mostly to himself, as he parts Blaine’s ass cheeks with his thumbs, exposing that perfect dusky hole. He licks his lips in anticipation before leaning in and giving Blaine his first very  _special_  kiss. 

He presses just a kiss there at first, his lips tight together as he stretches Blaine’s cheeks apart with his hands. He can see goose bumps break out across Blaine’s skin, the way his thighs lightly shake from just a soft kiss.

Kurt pulls back to wet his lips and leans forward again, this time with his tongue out. His tongue licks circles around Blaine’s entrance, tasting the clean skin, but doesn’t push inside. He licks teasingly, loving the way Blaine writhes under him.

“D-daddy!” Blaine gasps, and Kurt can hear his hands scrambling on the sheets. “Wh-what?” 

 “Shh,” Kurt says, blowing a soft puff of air over Blaine’s hole. “Let Daddy take care of you.” He slowly licks over the rim of Blaine’s entrance, savoring the clean taste, letting the skin become damp with his saliva. Blaine tries to push back on his face but he holds him still, gripping his ass tightly as he just barely pushes his tongue inside. 

 “Ah!” Blaine cries out, legs jerking on the bed. “P-please, Daddy.” 

“Such a good boy,” Kurt murmurs. He lets his tongue slide in further; pushing past the first bit of tightness. Blaine is whimpering beneath him, spreading his legs and grinding into the mattress.

“Hey,” Kurt says, pulling back and slapping Blaine softly on his ass. “You know better than that, baby. Only Daddy gets to make you feel good.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Blaine says, his eyes wide and apologetic.

Kurt pushes his tongue back inside and he can feel Blaine shaking, fighting the urge to thrust his hips. He readjusts the grip on Blaine’s ass, pulling the skin taut, and fucks him with his tongue. Each drag of his tongue against his rim causes Blaine to shiver and cry out, so Kurt presses his face in closer, his nose buried in the crack. He licks around the edge and thrusts his tongue in again; spurred on by the wetness he’s feeling on his face and Blaine’s jerky movements underneath him. 

 “Da -  _daddy_! I - I ca- oh -  _please_!” Blaine begs, arching his back and trying to bring his knees up underneath him. 

 Kurt licks his lips and pulls back, keeping Blaine’s ass cheeks pulled open with his thumbs. “What did Daddy say about keeping still?” He slowly slides his thumb closer to Blaine’s spit-slick opening, his own cock starting to throb at the idea of being inside that tight, pretty hole. “Is Daddy going to have to punish you? Does baby need to be spanked?” 

“N—no, Daddy,” Blaine cries out, shaking his head violently. “Please. I’ll be good, I promise.”  He pushes his ass back, silently begging Kurt to continue.

Kurt just hums, running his thumb up and down Blaine’s crack, slow circles that never press inside. It’s as much of a tease for himself as it is for Blaine, knowing how tight and wet Blaine is inside.

“Want Daddy to fill you up?” Kurt asks, watching as his spit drips down Blaine’s ass and onto his thighs. “Do you want that, baby?”

Blaine goes still as Kurt presses the tip of his thumb inside Blaine’s hole. “I don’t know, Daddy.”

“It’ll feel so good, baby. Daddy inside you,” Kurt says, slipping his hands down Blaine’s thighs. “Stay still for me, baby. Daddy will be right back.” He slides off the bed and has to take a moment to take Blaine in, ass in the air, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. Blaine’s lips are bite-swollen, his cheeks are flushed, and his hands are fisted in the sheets. “Such a beautiful baby…such a good boy, staying still for me,” he says as he reaches into the nightstand for the lube. 

 “Wh-what do you need that for, Daddy?” Blaine asks, eyes moving with Kurt as he gets back on the bed. 

 Kurt runs his fingers back over Blaine’s ass and down over his hole, just barely brushing over his entrance. “I need this to help go inside, baby. So I don’t hurt you.” 

Blaine bites his lip in indecision. Worry crosses his eyes. “Are you sure it won’t hurt?” Blaine asks.

Kurt holds himself back from groaning at Blaine’s shy voice. Blaine is so good like this, playing up his bashfulness and innocence. “You trust Daddy, don’t you?” Kurt asks and Blaine nods. “Then let me make you feel good.”

Kurt spills a few drops of lube into his fingers. He doesn’t use as much as he usually would, doesn’t need it with the spit that’s dripping out of Blaine’s hole. Kurt pushes the tip of his finger in and Blaine squirms away.

“Daddy,” Blaine says, embarrassment clear in his voice. “That doesn’t belong there.”

Kurt grabs Blaine by the hips and pulls him back. “Daddy’s never hurt you, right, baby? Just trust me, let me make you feel good. Let me go inside,” he says, his breath catching in his throat as he starts to push his finger past Blaine’s entrance. “See, baby? It’s okay.” 

 “D-daddy,” Blaine whines, still trying to inch away from Kurt’s hands. “F-feels…feels funny.” 

 “You liked Daddy’s special kisses,” Kurt says roughly, watching his finger sink further into Blaine’s hole. “I promise you’ll like this, too.” He pulls his finger almost completely out and presses his middle finger alongside, using his other hand to add a little more lube before he pushes both fingers in together. 

 “O- _oh_! Th-that’s - “Blaine gasps, body starting to rock against Kurt’s hand. “Do that  _again_ , Daddy.” 

“See, baby,” Kurt says, his eyes glued to the way Blaine’s hole clenches around his fingers. “Didn’t Daddy tell you it would feel good?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Blaine stutters. He pushes his ass back experimentally, a high pitched moan coming out of his mouth when Kurt’s fingers push in deeper.

“You’re doing so well,” Kurt soothes, his fingers creeping further inside of Blaine. “You’re so tight for me.”

“Am - am I supposed to be? I want to be good for you, Daddy,” Blaine says, hips rocking back when Kurt starts to slide his fingers out. “No - stay, please stay.” 

 Kurt groans and rests his head against Blaine’s lower back. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says into Blaine’s skin, which is damp with sweat. “I’m just getting you ready.” He pushes his fingers back in, slowly brushing his fingertips against Blaine’s prostate. 

 “Ready for wha- _oh my,_ Daddy!” Blaine cries, shoving his hips back on Kurt’s hand. “Again,  _please - “_ he gasps, trying to grab ahold of the pillows on the bed. 

Kurt does, pushing his fingers in and crooking them. “Does that feel good?” He asks. “Can you take another finger?” Kurt doesn’t wait for Blaine to answer, dripping lube onto a third finger and pressing them in.

“No, it’s too much, Daddy,” Blaine cries out, shaking his head and moving up the bed away from Kurt. “They won’t fit!”

Kurt grabs Blaine by the hips with his free hand to still him. “Don’t be a bad boy,” Kurt chastises. “Let me put them in.”

Kurt watches as Blaine’s hole stretches to accommodate all three fingers and he has to reach down to squeeze the base of his cock to relieve some pressure. “That’s it,” he says, slowly fucking his fingers in and out. “Let me open you up, get you ready.” 

 Blaine moans, high and shaky, while his hips try to work back onto Kurt’s fingers. “R-ready for what, Daddy? You’re - you’re already ins-inside me.” 

 “Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt says, pressing a kiss to the round part of Blaine’s ass. “Daddy’s just getting your little hole ready for his cock. Getting you nice and wet so he can slide right in without hurting you.” 

Kurt can feel the tremor that runs through Blaine’s body. “I’m—I’m nervous, Daddy,” Blaine says, his voice shaky. “You – you’re too big to fit inside me.”

“No worrying,” Kurt says, his three fingers working easily inside of Blaine now. “You have to relax and trust Daddy. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Blaine nods, his voice soft. “Okay, Daddy.”

Kurt fucks Blaine slowly; pressing his three fingers in as far as they can go, working him open. He bends forward and licks a long stripe up Blaine’s left ass cheek, moving his tongue again until it’s tracing Blaine’s hole, licking around his fingers. Blaine’s whining beneath him, pathetic little mewls high in his throat.

“So good, Daddy. So big,” Blaine says, his body trembling under Kurt’s touch. “Feels so good in me.”

Something in Kurt snaps, hearing Blaine telling him how good he feels. He grabs roughly at Blaine’s hips, pulling him up higher onto his knees. “I can’t wait anymore, baby,” Kurt says as he pulls back, shushing Blaine’s whine. “You feel so good to Daddy,” he groans, reaching for the lube. “I have to be inside that tight little hole, I have to fuck you.”

Kurt slicks up his cock and positions himself so the blunt head of his dick his pressing against Blaine’s entrance. “Be a good boy and relax, let Daddy slide his cock in,” Kurt says, slowly pushing inside. “ _Ah_ , oh yeah, that’s it. Such a good boy, taking Daddy’s cock.” 

 Blaine lets out a strangled moan, looking back at Kurt with wide eyes. “D-daddy - how… _ohmygod -_ I feel so full, Daddy.” 

 “Daddy’s cock isn’t even all the way in yet, baby,” Kurt says, gripping Blaine’s ass with both hands. He watches as his cock disappears into Blaine’s ass, that pretty little hole stretched around his cock, all wet and open just for him. “Does baby want to be fucked? Hmm? Is that what baby wants?” 

“Please, Daddy,” Blaine begs, his head hanging down and his back bent. “It’s—it’s so good.”

Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine’s hips and pushes in fully, until his balls are pressed against Blaine’s ass. He digs his fingers into Blaine’s tiny waist, guiding Blaine back onto his cock.

“My good boy,” Kurt says, his hips picking up speed. “So tight for Daddy.”

“D-daddy?” Blaine asks, hands flexing against the pillows. “I - I need to touch, can I?” 

Kurt continues to fuck into Blaine, guiding Blaine’s hips back with every thrust, savoring just how tight Blaine is around him. He can feel the tightness starting in the base of his spine, building in his balls as they slap against Blaine’s ass. “Oh,  _fuck_ , baby, so good, you’re taking Daddy’s cock so well. You can touch, baby. Go ahead.” 

 Blaine slumps down to one arm and quickly reaches down for his cock, moaning in relief as he starts pumping himself. “I’m gonna make a mess, Daddy,” he whines. “Please don’t be mad.” 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay,” Kurt reassures him. “Daddy’s going to make a mess, too.” The pleasure intensifies, bubbling up in his stomach and spreading throughout his whole body. “Going to make a mess all inside you.”

He fucks into Blaine with quick sharp thrusts, knowing he can’t hold on much longer. Blaine’s high-pitched cries are like fire under his skin.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Blaine repeats over and over, his voice climbing higher and higher. “It’s t-too much. Too much,” he says, his moans sounding almost as if he’s in pain.

“That’s it, baby. Just like that,” Kurt says, coaxing him through his orgasm. He can feel Blaine clench down around him, can see the goose bumps break out across his back. “Gonna come inside you, baby,” Kurt says, pounding in harder. “Gonna make such a mess inside you.”

“Baby made a mess,” Blaine moans, aggrieved. “P-please, Daddy, I can’t take it anymore.” He tries to collapse on the bed, but Kurt has his hips held tight in his hands. 

 “J-just a little,” Kurt tries, grunting as he pulls Blaine’s hips back, thrusting his cock deep inside as he comes. “Oh,  _fuck_ , baby.” Kurt rocks his hips against Blaine’s, working his cock through his orgasm, and then collapses on top of him, his cock still inside. “You were so good for Daddy,” he pants, reaching up to card his fingers through Blaine’s hair. 

 Blaine shivers and tries to roll out from underneath Kurt. “Daddy? I’m in the mess.” 

 “Mmm, here,” Kurt says, slowly pulling out and rolling over. “Let Daddy clean you up.” He reaches for his bedside drawer and grabs a package of baby wipes before rolling Blaine over onto his back, out of the mess.

 “I feel so empty,” Blaine pouts, shivering as Kurt starts to clean him off with the wipe. “And it feels like your mess is leaking out, Daddy.”

 Kurt groans and parts Blaine’s legs so he can see Blaine’s well-fucked hole. “Daddy said he’d make a mess,” he says, softly wiping over Blaine’s ass. “Baby’s all clean now.”

 Blaine curls up to Kurt’s chest and sighs happily. “Thanks, Daddy.”

 “Was that what you needed, baby?” he asks softly, dropping a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. 

 Blaine lifts his head and blinks a few times, and Kurt can see the clear transition as he comes back to being  _Blaine_. “Thank you,” he says roughly, leaning in to press his lips against Kurt’s.  

“Any time. You know I’m more than happy to,” Kurt says, curling his body around Blaine’s a little tighter. “I know that you need that connection sometimes.” He breaks into a smile. “And let’s face it; the mind blowing sex is a nice side effect.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and puffs his cheeks out before blowing out a puff of air. “So, do I need to tell you about my day, now?”

 Kurt shakes his head and kisses Blaine’s lips, sighing softly at the contact. “Later, let’s just rest a while.”

 “Mmkay,” Blaine says quietly, ducking his head into Kurt’s neck. “Love you.”

 Kurt pulls Blaine tight against him and closes his eyes. He knows both of them need quite a bit of contact after an intense scene and he’s not about to let Blaine go anytime soon. “Love you, too. Now, sleep.” 


End file.
